Aug 1998 CC
CAERN/WYLD * One portion of the revel was against a group of fomori loggers. Arlen, Davy, Kyle, Chaser, Brian, Megan, Memory, Walks-Far-Alone, and Hunter fought the seven "men", with no casualties and only two badly wounded, Brian and Arlen. Arlen and Davy took down the first; Memory, Walks, and Hunter took down the second; Kyle took down the third alone; Davy and Megan took down the fourth; Kyle and Chaser took down the fifth; Arlen, Memory, and Hunter took down the sixth; and Megan took down the seventh alone. After it was over, they stayed in the space over the night and performed a Rite of Cleansing on the spot and Kyle, who was infected with some sort of Wyrm fungus. * Dawn's Promise, Mountain's-Peak, and Grey Sky encountered a rhyming rabbit fomori on the edge of the bawn. After much debate, they killed it and brought its body back to show off to their elders. available * Collin has been helping to gather information from the city and Walkers, particularly for Quiet's ongoing efforts to find a means to combat Consumer of Stone. There seems to be some sort of connection to the leeches. CITY * Murphy, Brigid, Hope, and Orpheus (with help from Nigel), killed and burned a teddy bear bane in an alley off Silver Avenue. Unfortunately a little girl was killed by the Fury mrtis before he figured out that the child was being used by the toy. available * In the city, Seirian, Bailey, Murphy, Orpheus, and Diana discovered an odd wind that seemed undetectable to humans. They tracked it to an abandoned warehouse that smelled of the Wyrm. Inside, the group discovered Fog-beings that took the shapes of characters from the book "The Secret of NIMH." The group fought a number of things shaped like the mice from the story, which coalesced into the Cat, Dragon. They battled the Fog-Dragon, where Bailey sustained minor injuries, and Murphy's advice to destroy the book managed to stop the thing. They think this might be connected to the Possessed Stuffed Bear attack last week, and will bear firther investigation. * Nigel, Jose, and Jeff encountered some kitten fomori in midtown St. Claire. The litter of four were killed, and the (unknowing?) kids who were trying to find homes for them were tracked to their apartment building. available * A van was found off the Wharf, by the proto-river pack members, and they took the evidence to the Edge, to have them take care of it. The current 'proto-river pack members are looking like: Orpheus, Brigid, Keprha(Who is MIA), and Hope. They are looking for others who might be intrested, and made a formal announcement PEOPLE * There was an odd little moment that some people may have noticed at the moot just before the Revel--Megan showing Quiet throat, and Quiet accepting. * Jeff Montgomery came to the caern and got into a bristling argument with the Guardians (Derrick and Hunter, Sepdet and Stormcloud providing backup) when Derrick requested details about his identity, his chiminage and whether he had, indeed, been accepted into the sept by the alpha and/or his tribe elder. It later turned out that he had been. * Among Sepdet's teaching activities, the latest umbral "class" was mostly successful: she gave them an introduction to how the Wards work, brought them into the umbra to interact with lunes and other spirits in the caern, and gave them a bawn-tour which included the area burned by Consumer of Stone. A tainted raccoon family had to be put down. Meina got some wyrm-gook stuck to her nose after disobeying elders' orders. Agatha, Silver Searcher, Duncan, Quick, and Walks-Far-Alone were the main ones there; Touch Deer and Moon Otter provided protection during the nature walk. PACKS * The pack Poetic Justice has been formed, and is preparing for their Totem Quest. The Alpha is the Fang Galliard Tim Carnie, Reverses-The-Past, and the other members of the pack are Rusty Fitzpatrick, Fur-Fire, a Ragabash of the Fianna, Duncan O'Donnell, Teaches-Laughter, a Theurge with the Fianna, and Adam Bowden, Dies-For-Others, a Philodox with the Children of Gaia. CUBS * Silent-as-Shadows was renamed Once-Not-Enough by Walks-Far-Alone after getting shot by a human failed to teach him not run up to strangers. * Hope finished her Rite of Passage, and passed. available * Adam and Lawrence passed their Rite of Passage, Louisa failed. All were sent to relive the Impergium and to try and end it. CHALLENGES * Morgan, to Diana, for Fury eldership. * Nightflash passed his challenge to Joseph for Fostern. Terms are unknown. * Elan challenged Arlen for fostern, and passed. Terms are unknown. MOOT ; Master of the Howl: Steven ; Fool: Collin ; Opener of the Sky: Andrea, Elan, Nigel, Morgan, Hunter ; Truthcatcher: Megan ; Storyteller: Bailey ; Wyrmfoe: Robert Announcements: * Quiet asked for volunteers to look into Rainbow Lake at the notification of one of her Kinfolk * Esther announced herself Uktena Elder unless she was challenged; Patrick did. Terms will be decided later. * Morgan challenged Diana for Fury Eldership; terms are combat, with no weapons or gifts, skill against skill alone * Nigel reminded people to be careful in the city against ambushes from the vampires * Hope announced passing her Rite, and that she's trying to pull together a pack to protect the river * Chaser announced her intention to lead a hunt against the vampires which got away the night of the Great Hunt. Mutters overheard sounded like she was going to limit it to a select few, though. * Challenges made this month: Elan to Arlen--a number of objects will be hidden around the city that Elan must find. Nightflash to Joseph--terms will be named within a few days after the moot * Quiet announced that Adam and Lawrence had passed their Rite and were now cliath Category:Caern Convo